


I've Got Your Back, Remember?

by iwillgodownwithbuddie (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iwillgodownwithbuddie
Summary: Eddie always has Buck's back, especially when other people can't take a hint.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 449





	I've Got Your Back, Remember?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by justsmilestuffhappens on Tumblr:   
> When Buck keeps getting hit on by strangers but shooting em down and they can’t take a hint Eddie decides to come over and hold his hand to steer him away only buck doesn’t know it’s not just to save him Eddie was getting a little jealous

Buck rolled his eyes at the people leering at him as he approached the bar. The whole team had gone out to relax and just hang out together. They were taking turns grabbing more drinks for each other, and it happened to be Buck's turn. While the rings on Bobby's and Hen's fingers deterred the looks from the men and women sitting at the bar, Buck's lack of ring had all the attention on him.

"You alone?" The guy closest to Buck asked as soon as Buck finished ordering.

"Obviously not," Buck replied, pointing at the numerous drinks the bartender was getting ready for him. 

"That's a shame," the woman a few seats down mumbled barely loud enough for Buck to hear.

"You interested in ditching your group? I know a place not far from here," the first guy said, eyeing Buck up and down.

Buck rolled his eyes. "Not at all." He took a step away from the man, starting to feel uncomfortable. 

"I'm sure they won't mind."

"They would and so would I. I'm not interested."

The man huffed. "Come on, man. I'm sure you would have more fun with me than with them."

Meanwhile, at the table that the crew was sitting at, Eddie was frowning. He saw what was happening the second Buck stepped towards the bar to grab them another round of drinks. 

"You okay, Eddie?" Bobby asked, noticing the frown on the younger man's face.

Eddie blinked and looked over at his captain whose voice snapped him out of his head. "Hmm?"

Bobby chuckled. "I asked if you're okay. You looked pretty deep in thought and was frowning over at the bar. I'm sure Buck will be back with the drinks in no time."

"It's not that," Eddie argued. "They're all looking at him like he's a piece of meat and it looks like that one guy over there won't leave him alone. He looks uncomfortable and keeps moving away from him."

Bobby sat down in Buck's seat and gave Eddie a look of understanding. "Are you just upset over Buck being uncomfortable or is there more to this?"

"He's more than his looks. He's kind, compassionate, gentle with kids, absolutely adores my son. He deserves more than being treated like that," Eddie said, pointing at the guy that was still coming on to Buck. 

"Then why don't you go rescue him? And then tell him how you really feel."

Eddie sat silently as he took in what Bobby had just said. Without a word, he stood up from his seat and walked over to the bar, placing himself in between Buck and the mystery man. 

"Hey, Babe," Eddie said with a wink as he linked hands with Buck. "Cap thought that maybe you could use a hand."

Buck looked at Eddie gratefully. He mouthed a quick thank you before speaking. "Thanks, babe." 

Beside him, Eddie heard the man grumble. "I would have been more fun."

Eddie turned to the man in anger. "No you wouldn't have. You need to learn to take no for an answer, man. I heard my boyfriend tell you no numerous times. Maybe if you got to know someone, you wouldn't be annoying everyone who walks up to the bar."

"Didn't know he had a boyfriend, man," the man muttered.

"You didn't ask. You just asked him if he was alone, and when he said no, you still kept going."

Buck put a calming hand on Eddie's shoulder. "Let's go, Eds. Grab those. Let's take these back to the team and then let's get out of here."

Eddie looked in Buck's eyes and nodded. He grabbed half of the drinks from the counter and followed Buck back to the table. He listened, but didn't say a word as Buck explained that they were going to go ahead and head out.

Eddie followed Buck out to his jeep. "Are you okay to drive?" he asked as he climbed into the passenger's seat.

Buck smiled at the man sitting beside him. "I didn't drink. Blood thinners, remember?"

Eddie thought back at what they had been drinking at the table and realized that Buck had only drink water. "I knew that," he said, chuckling lightly.

As Buck pulled out of the parking lot and began driving down the road, he gave a quick smile at Eddie. "Thank you for rescuing me back there," he said, turning his attention to the road in front of him. 

"You looked uncomfortable and he was pissing me off," Eddie responded.

"Are you sober enough to have this conversation?" Buck said, expression turning serious. 

"Yes," Eddie answered. "I was still working on my second beer when you went to order the third round."

"Other than my discomfort, what was pissing you off, Eddie?" Buck asked, hoping he already knew the answer and wasn't reading the signs wrong.

Eddie sighed. "I was jealous"

Buck snorted. "Of that sleazeball? Eddie, you had nothing to worry about."

Eddie shook his head. "But I did. It wouldn't have been him, but I guess it made me realize it could be anyone. Anyone could have snatched you up before I could tell you how I felt."

Buck pulled the jeep into Eddie's driveway, but neither man moved to get out of the car. "You have your chance now, Eds."

"You already know?"

"This conversation practically already said it," Buck said, still dancing around the actual words. "But I guess I've known there's something between us for quite some time."

"Why haven't you said anything?"

"I'd rather be single and have you as my best friend than not have you at all if this blows up."

Eddie reached for Buck's hand and laced their fingers together cautiously. "I won't let it blow up. I've got your back, remember."

Buck looked Eddie in the eyes and smiled hopefully. "And I've got yours."

Slowly, they closed the gap between them and their lips met in a gentle kiss over the console of Buck's jeep. They parted slowly, eyes bright and smiling wide. 

Buck chuckled as he sat back in his seat. "It feels like that should not have been our first kiss."

Eddie, too, was laughing in his seat. "No. It feels like we've been dating for years. I guess because we kind of have been."

Buck smiled. "I mean I am listed as your kid's other emergency contact and I do already have a key to your house."

"You automatically drove here. You spend more time here than you do at your own apartment. I guess this means I could start working on saving money for a ring so people will leave you alone at bars."

Buck blinked at his new boyfriend. "Maybe I'll be the one saving money for a ring."

Eddie mirrored the look on Buck's face before laughing even harder. "Are we really having this conversation? We just got together."

Buck laughed as well. "It does seem a little ridiculous. But at least we're on the same page."

"Are we on the same page about getting out of the car?" Eddie asked. "Because I'm excited to go in there and tell our kid about us." He watched and waited as his words clicked in Buck's head.

The moment it clicked, Buck smiled as his eyes teared up slightly. "Let's go tell our kid."

A month later, the team went out to the same bar with the same sleazy man sitting alone at the counter. This time, when Buck's turn to grab drinks came around, he made sure to have his left hand on display the whole time, letting the light catch the shiny piece of metal. 

"Damn," Buck heard the man say. He laughed as he turned to face the man.

"Do you have something to say?" Buck asked.

"Just hoped you would have ditched that boyfriend of yours," the man grumbled.

Buck smirked. "I'd be careful if I were you. My fiancé always has my back. He's sitting right over there, watching, making sure I'm okay since you're here again. You know if you'd spend less time hitting on strangers at a bar and more time getting to know someone, you'd be much better off. See, I'm going to finish up hanging out with my team. Then, my fiancé and I are going to go home, plan our wedding some, and then watch a movie with our son. Meanwhile, you're going to sit here and hit on every man or woman who appears single and then go home alone drunk off your ass."

Without another word, Buck grabbed the drinks and walked over to the table where his friends sat. He handed everyone their respective drinks before grabbing his water and reclaiming his seat next to Eddie.

"You okay?" Eddie asked.

"Oh I'm perfect," Buck answered, laughing

"I saw whatshisface talking to you again."

"And you saw me tell him off too."

Eddie laughed. "The look on his face was priceless. But I was ready to rescue you again if you needed it."

"I knew that," Buck said, smiling. "You always have my back."

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: https://iwillgodownwithbuddie.tumblr.com/post/612071408659513344/ive-got-your-back-remember


End file.
